bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Illuminati
Illuminati (Latin, Enlightened, Guangming, Iruminati, 光明) is a an organization of spiritually empowered humans and Fullbringers of prominent influence, guided by the hand of various shadow governments. This group has guided humanity with order and law since the days of ancient times. Once disbanded, now it has come into control under Jian Xia. Their goal simple: to exclude the hand of outer worldly forces from interfering with Earth. The Illuminati is comprised of various orders, seperate branches focusing on specific duties. The Illuminati Council itself is the headship, having many agents and manipulators controlling events of the physical world. While other groups are focused to select aspects, such as eliminating Hollows, recruitment, and etcetra. Overview "The existing order is breaking down at a very rapid rate, and the main uncertainty is whether mankind can exert a positive role in shaping a new world order or is doomed to await collapse in a passive posture. We believe a new order will be born no later than early in the next century and that the death throes of the old and the birth pangs of the new will be a testing time for the human species." The Illuminati have a single goal; to make way for a New World Order, that which will have a zero tolerance for spiritual beings of outer worldly realms, and a very low tolerance for those out of their organization. Jian Xia has done his best to send out a rally cry to those that would hear it. His actions have lead to the order renewing beyond the strength it once had. Headed by himself, followed by the Five Council which seconds in power as well as influence with ongoings of the world. The chain of command goes spreads into various branches, but the main branch of the Illuminati consists of the control-command units, leaving other groups seperate duties. Due to Jian's aid, they have set themselves up to where their control can not be removed without much anarchy and chaos breaking out, the Illuminati have become the lynch-pin of Earth. Historical Background The Enlightened have been around for ages, beings who could see past the veil of falsehoods, granting them vision into the future, as well as into the spirit realm. Rumors have consisted that these beings have been around since times of Ancient Rome, some even before this, to the times of forgotten old gods and hidden mysteries. Despite various groups arising in many nations under the ruse of the Illuminati, claiming they were key members, this however is a farce, as these beings of weak soul were mere drudges. Drudges used to take control over governments, to apply pressure, to bring about their own goals. However, their goals were corrupted, and infighting began, the group would disband due to infighting and a power struggle. Unbeknownst to most, the Illuminati were once apart of the Blood War, loyal to the likes of the Fushi Coven and Katsumi Scarlet, serving as empowered special operatives, they worked under the command of their bloodied monarch with utmost zeal. Carrying the knowledge of their masters with them, waiting for Katsumi to return from her leave. With the likes of the Dark Council, it was not long however after the unholy war for them to be cast to the way side. Lost and wayward, they prayed to one day return to their Queen's side. During this time period however, Jian Xia would take over control and rewrite the purpose of the Illuminati, destroying the prior leadership and form a new headship with him as supreme commander. Forever changing their perspective and preventing the past from repeating itself. It would not be long before it would be brought back. Various key members, as well as powerful Fullbringers heard the rally call sent out by Jian Xia, joining, and in some others cases; rejoining the cause. Under a new banner, and under new leadership, he set into motion events that would forever change the world. Jian orchestrated through his council renewed might; taking control over the ongoings of the physical world. With the world under their manipulation, Jian placed down a radical stance for those spiritually attune: "Spirits are no longer welcome on our realm, and will be destroyed; neither through their submission, nor betrayal will we allow them unto our homeworld." Goals Those that can see the future, and into the other realm have discerned that only one true goal can reign, and that is that they must form a New World Order under their guidance. Order executed by them, they decide whom is guilty, and they have decided that beings of spiritual essence must be expelled for true balance to work. This ideal has lead to them having a fanatical and anti-spirit stance, changing the mindset of those Enlightened to see the world as it really is. No Spirit would remain safe while on Earth as long as they stand, and they have set themselves: forever to stand. The Vanguard of Humanity. Members Various members have joined the ranks of the Enlightened, these are key instruments of the Council, and those directly involved with the affairs of the Illuminati. Council "Our time has come. For thousands of years, we prepared. We grew stronger. While you rested in your cradle of power, believing your people were safe and protected. You were trusted to lead the realms but you were deceived, as our powers of the Light have blinded you. You assumed no force could challenge you and now… finally, we have returned." Branches Executors "This is not the work of a Shinigami, or a Hollow... but of a reckless, impulsive animal." Subversion "What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them?" Drudges "It doesn't matter if you wanted the Illuminati in power or not, whoever you chose was always one of us." Recruitment "Welcome, you now see the Light." Strength In terms of power, the Illuminati dive into two realms, control over the Earth's politics, manipulating the events that will shape the world. As well as those who defend it from spirits, the more powerful a spirit that enter's Earth's sphere, the Council assigns more powerful agents to take them down. Anyone under the fold of the Light vary in spiritual power, from a weak Drudge (political figure heads, only able to see spirits), to the strongest Executors (who are able to reach Yamamoto-Aizen class). The Council itself would be above this power, and are responsible for interconnecting all the duties of the branches, as well as giving the Drudges their direct commands. Always recruiting, the Illuminati shun no human or Fullbringer from their midst, and a rare case has been given to include the likes of Quincies, seeing as they are just spiritually powerful humans. Together, the Council has created a sensory technique that spans from major cities across the globe, a 'net'. Anything of spiritual resonance can be found by this network, and sends out a warning to all nearby Illuminati, and a direct warning to the Head and Council. As well, due in nature that Fullbringers, Humans, and Quincies do not wield Zanpakuto's, those that they kill are not granted afterlife. Outline Due to their radical stance against Shinigami, the rise of deaths of Shinigami have escelated by 270%, with a casuality rate among Hollows rising by 150%, Pulses having undergone a dramatic increase as well: 100% added death percentage. The Council has made sure to acknowledge their hand in the cycle of things, and have calculated that their actions would not harm the world, as being that Hollows nor Shinigami are not truly neccesary to this world, if Earth can defend itself. Also being, their studies and interrogation sessions has given the Illuminati the knowledge of Soul Society and it's workings, keeping few Hollows alive long enough to simply gurantee the new birth of spiritually attuned Fullbringers. Towards the likes of the Reikon Kyuuban, the Illuminati were once undying loyalists who served without question, being the scholars and tactical services towards their vampiric masters. But upon Jian Xia's ascension to headship, he has completely eliminated all ties to the Reikon, destroying information privy to the course that his once proud and mighty organization stooped to. The Illuminati themselves are not feint of heart, but towards their own people and the races within their organization, they are friendly and show no signs of aggression. The seperate branches and associate groups are exempt from penalities and the harsher laws carried out by the Illuminati, even going as far as to protect even the lowest members of even splinter cells. In times of need, groups/members that are not directly or indirectly linked to the Illuminati can call out for aid from them, giving the Enlightened causes and side missions. Behind The Scenes *The Illuminati were a focus to build upon a conspiracy theory, and pull it into the world of Bleach. This time, they have taken on a serious anti-spirit stance, radical and fanatical against those non-Earth born. *The Illuminati have no stance against Zanpakuto spirits, but due in part to them working with the likes of Shinigami and Arrancar, it can be presumed that they would be aggresive towards them. *The Illuminati were also created so that the idea of spiritual attune and Fullbringers would be given a more prominent position, and not just as the lame roles they are given in the cycle of things in the Canon. *The author gives credit to various quotes used in the catagories: Star Wars, various real life Illuminati members, and myself. *To make a member in the Illuminati, or to simply involve your group with the Illuminati (either for protection, a simple goal, or etc), send a message-request to the author's talk page. This is to simply give missions out, and create filler plots if said group/group member is ever in need of something to do plot-wise. Also, just because a group wants to be under the Illuminati, does not mean they are Illuminati. *Only one Council Seat can be held by a User at a time. *Only one member for each division is allowed per user. Category:Organization Category:Lawful Neutral